


Every Little Thing You Do

by saiusagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiusagi/pseuds/saiusagi
Summary: ※大約是一些零碎的日常段子，涉及些許過去與未來捏造。※時間軸不一定連貫。※不定期更新。





	Every Little Thing You Do

**Author's Note:**

> 01-04章收錄於Miyako主催合本《Stammi vicino》中的〈L, L and L〉。

01  
　　維克多醒了。  
　　他的意識清明，一點都沒有剛從睡眠脫離的朦朧感。房內一片靜謐昏暗，身旁的人還蜷著身子熟睡。  
　　男子輕手輕腳起身，確認床頭鬧鐘上的數字──０３：１２，太棒了，多美好的時間。按照他目前的清醒程度說不定到四點多才能再睡著，但五點半他們就得起床開始一天的訓練。他不想因為睡過頭而耽誤或者翹掉晨跑，所有的訓練時間都相當寶貴，尤其是自己必須身兼教練與選手二職。雅可夫才放話只要維克多表現不佳，他就要接收勇利──開玩笑，那是他的勇利欸，即使雅可夫是全世界最棒的教練，維克多也不允許。  
　　為了捍衛教練的資格，維克多閉上眼，強迫自己入睡。

　　但是越是在意自己失眠就越睡不著啊──！

　　在床上翻來覆去到絕望的維克多抓起手機查起治療失眠的偏方，決定到廚房為自己熱一杯牛奶。或許可以加點伏特加。  
　　大概是先前動作太大，加上兩個人睡得太近，起身時膝蓋碰到了勇利，對方輕微地蠕動起來，發出軟綿的咕噥。  
　　「維克、多……？」  
　　「抱歉，吵醒你了？」  
　　勇利似乎是想把眼睛張開，但因為抵擋不了睡意，濃密的黑色睫毛微微顫抖著。「嗯……。」  
　　維克多試著用大拇指撫平勇利眉間的皺褶，日本青年享受地用臉頰磨蹭他的掌心，像是依戀體溫的小動物一般。維克多的心臟被某種尖銳的東西輕輕戳了幾下，既癢又痛。  
　　「勇利，我睡不著。」維克多重新鑽進被窩，一邊撒嬌一邊把腿纏上對方的。「唱歌給我聽。」  
　　沒有回應。  
　　維克多猜測對方大概又睡過去了，直到旁邊的青年從鼻子裡呼出一道長長的嘆息。  
　　這大概是某種無可奈何的回應。接著口齒不清地哼唱起來，歌曲開頭和他剛才喉嚨發出的咕噥聲差不多，音準正確了之後，維克多大約能猜出那是一首日本小調，緩慢、低沉，但很溫柔。勇利哼著哼著，漸漸沒了聲音，最後維克多只聽見他的鼻息。  
　　太沒義氣了啊。維克多有些不滿。之前勇利失眠，自己可是陪著數了三百多隻小豬呢。  
　　對此維克多以手指戳了對方略顯稚嫩的臉好幾下作為抗議。  
　　忽地，他被拉進混雜著微量洗衣粉、熟悉的沐浴乳和薰衣草乳液氣味的懷抱。  
　　「維洽，睡吧。」勇利的聲音從胸腔直接傳來，模模糊糊的。  
　　聽著胸膛裡心臟強而有力的跳動，像某種恆長久遠的節拍器，一下一下敲在維克多的耳膜上，平穩而單調。  
　　於是他把勇利抱得更緊，學對方哼起了那首曲子，他只記得中間一小段，於是反覆地哼著相同的旋律，直到再度陷入睡眠。

 

 

02  
　　澄黃的蛋汁加了鮮乳與少許鮮奶油，攪拌均勻後倒入剛熱過的平底鍋，撒上鹽巴、現磨黑胡椒，待蛋液開始凝固後每隔五秒以煎匙徐徐攪拌。  
　　──好吃的訣竅是維持小火和８字形的攪拌方式。  
　　他按照食譜的註記按部就班操作著，在蛋液呈現半凝結狀態時熄火裝盤。  
　　另一邊平底鍋煎著的雞胸肉也能起鍋了，他把它們和炒蛋擱在一起，最後放上新摘的香草做裝飾。烤箱裡保溫的什錦蔬菜溫沙拉、馬鈴薯泥和茄汁黃豆也拿出來平分。  
　　隨著「叮」一聲跳起的吐司，兩面俱是微焦的金黃色，趁著熱抹上米拉分送的手工覆盆子果醬。  
　　他想了想，從櫃子裡拿出蜂蜜往土司上倒了一點。  
　　「嗯，完美。」  
　　維克多熟練地一口氣將數個盤子端上桌，流暢的動作就像高級餐館裡帥氣的服務生。  
　　桌上茶壺罩著尤里奧送的貓咪造型保溫套，是作為勇利來到俄羅斯的歡迎禮物，和他家那隻貓看起來一模一樣。雖然維克多認為這個保溫套和他的茶具組風格一點都不搭，但勇利很喜歡，這就夠了。  
　　他給自己倒了一杯茶，偏橘紅色的茶湯略帶花果香味，是以前從倫敦帶回來的。這罐大吉嶺被放置在壁櫥好一段時間，直到為了迎接勇利搬進來，維克多做大掃除才除新出土（同時也找到好多自己買回來就丟著慘遭遺忘的各種物品，簡直是一場尋寶行動），好在包裝夠密實，茶葉並沒有受潮。

　　勇利剛來那幾天的早餐由維克多包辦，他躍躍欲試地弄了俄羅斯的傳統早餐：布林餅、燕麥粥、蕎麥粥、俄式煎餅（甜味和鹹味都做了）。後來兩人輪流準備他倒沒再弄過那些，勇利喜歡甜的俄式煎餅，因此偶爾還能吃到由勇利做的。某次成品被維克多拍照上傳至ＳＮＳ網站，在選手間引發一場短暫而激烈的早餐戰爭，估計是無時無刻看到食物照卻吃不到非常痛苦，第三天就協議終戰。  
　　選手們為了應付整日的訓練，早餐都十分豐盛，這也是勇利唯一能隨心所欲攝取碳水化合物的一餐。隨著比賽接近，早餐食譜越來越簡化，縱然兩人已經盡量變著花樣，連續吃了好幾天三明治也確實膩了。

　　「維克多，早安。」日本青年頂著明顯是沒整理的微亂髮型來到廚房，幫自己拉了張椅子坐下。  
　　「勇利早安。」他將另一只杯子斟滿紅茶，推到對方面前。  
　　「謝謝。」勇利從善如流，捧起杯子啜飲。「好香、而且好好喝！跟以前喝過的不一樣！」  
　　「當然囉，這可是維克多‧尼基弗羅夫特別為勝生勇利泡的紅茶。」  
　　「啊──那真是太令人感激了。」被獻殷勤的人難得沒有敷衍，直直盯著維克多雙眼，回以一笑。  
　　他也望著對方，不算高挺、但端正的鼻梁上架著土氣的半框眼鏡，鏡片後是圓潤的褐色眼珠，在眨眼瞬間才會看到內雙眼皮的皺褶，還有──  
　　「啊哈哈，勇利，」維克多像是找到什麼令人愉悅的小驚喜般揚起聲調，在勇利還沒來得及反應過來拿起眼鏡，手指抹上對方的眼角，「你這裡還有眼屎沒擦掉！髒小豬！」  
　　日本青年融合尷尬與羞恥的悲鳴才到喉頭，就被俄羅斯男人逼得硬是吞了回去，最後發出近似於打嗝的聲響。勇利聽見男人輕笑，鼻息如羽毛般掃過面頰，維克多下唇貼著自己上唇慢條斯理地磨蹭，再以舌尖舔舐、進一步滑進口腔輕點上顎。  
　　這是一個紅茶味的親吻。

　　維克多將眼鏡掛回正主臉上，又撥了撥對方前額的黑髮，滿意地點點頭。  
　　「噢、早餐再不吃就要冷了。」他拿起叉子雙手合十，「我要開動了！」  
　　臉上紅潮還沒退完的勇利也跟著小小聲說了一句「我開動了」，埋頭吃起眼前的食物。  
　　「之前訂的炊飯器今天會送到！」維克多的手機傳來提示音，他查看訊息後宣布道，「今晚去買米！太好了，終於可以吃到白飯了！」  
　　原本心情就相當愉悅的維克多甚至邊嚼食物邊哼歌──仔細聽竟是那首勇利從小聽慣的壽喜燒醬汁廣告曲。

　　買炊飯器是維克多的主意，因為這位俄羅斯人聲稱想念在長谷津每天吃的日式早餐。  
　　日前維克多問起自己在國外會不會思念家鄉食物的時候，勇利想了想，「這個嘛、偶爾吧……，畢竟有些食材和調味料不好買。吃著味道不對的食物反而會更想念真正的家鄉菜。」  
　　這點維克多重重頷首表示同意。他自己剛回聖彼得堡，在超市發現味噌便買回家，興沖沖地煮了味噌湯，結果吃起來和勝生家的完全不同，詢問過寬子才知道自己買錯種類，本來想一解鄉愁（？）卻變反效果。  
　　勇利在底特律住了許久，基本上也習慣異國食物了，再說當地日本人社群不小，想找道地的日本料理店並不難。  
　　後來他還是和披集合買了一台炊飯器，餐館畢竟是餐館，想吃家常菜必須自己動手。  
　　從小到大沒進過幾次廚房的人要自己弄點什麼，初次下廚自然不可能挑戰太高難度的。勇利想起高中時偶爾會因為前晚加重練習而睡過頭，慌忙下樓時，真利姊端來的餐盤上就是白飯、雞蛋和醬油，以及一碟自家製醬菜。  
　　進超市晃一圈，扛了包米、抱了盒雞蛋。喔、這裡進的醬油有家裡常用的那款，真剛好。  
　　隔天煮了白飯，打一顆生雞蛋、澆上薄鹽醬油、撒點蔥花──簡單到幾乎稱不上是料理的一頓早餐，挖了口飯進嘴裡，一串眼淚就這麼啪搭啪搭滴在餐桌上。  
　　結果那碗飯是和著眼淚和鼻涕吃掉的。  
　　「比以前吃過的還要鹹呢。」勇利說道，臉上是那個傻氣到不行的笑容。  
　　  
　　「那早餐的配菜呢？維克多想吃什麼？」  
　　「嗯……豆腐、佃煮、」男子搬著手指細數，「還有煎蛋捲！」  
　　「煎蛋捲啊，」勇利放下手中的土司，騰出雙手在空氣中比劃，「那得買個方形的煎鍋，煎蛋捲用的那個──俄羅斯能找到嗎？」  
　　用平底鍋煎也可以，但煎起來不曉得會是什麼樣子。勇利提出第二方案，被維克多嚴正否決。  
　　「就要用方形煎鍋做！我問問米拉哪裡有在賣日本進口物品的商店。」  
　　「乾脆請家裡寄來吧，維克多有什麼想吃的也一起裝進去好了，順便請真利姊打包幾樣尤里奧愛吃的零食，剛好格奧爾基說……。」

 

 

03  
　　「馬卡欽──出門了唷！」  
　　被呼喚的貴賓犬興奮地奔向玄關，見兩個人類果然已經把自己包上厚厚的衣服，愉悅與期待使牠的尾巴搖個不停，維克多令牠坐下，馬卡欽順從地讓勇利套上項圈和牽繩。  
　　這是每晚飯後的例行公事，出門散步。  
　　前陣子人類都很忙碌，短暫不在家那幾天，馬卡欽被託付到寄放很多同類的地方（這讓馬卡欽很想念勇利的家，那裡隨時都有人陪伴牠），到昨日才跟牠的人類一起回家。  
　　回來後勇利似乎特別沒精神，所以牠趁勇利蹲著的時候用濕濕的鼻子碰碰他的臉頰。  
　　「勇利，我覺得馬卡欽越來越黏你了，明明我才是養大牠的人啊。」  
　　「維克多連這個也要吃醋嗎……。」

　　晚間和馬卡欽出門原本就是維克多的每日行程之一，以前總是兩三條路線交替，目的地都是冬宮花園。而自勇利來到聖彼得堡，他們就不這麼做了。為了讓勇利盡早熟悉住家的地理位置，維克多每日變換路線，兩人一犬把市區的大街小巷都踏遍了。在維克多和馬卡欽的帶領之下，勇利很快地就掌握周遭環境，沒多久就能獨自出門採買食物及生活用品。  
　　現在飯後的例行散步仍然每天更換路線，範圍比以前擴大了許多，隨著維克多或勇利的心情而定，或是在馬卡欽的好奇心驅使下展開一場探險。  
　　維克多的公寓距離涅瓦大街並不遠，走路大約十五分鐘路程，這個街區除了幾間家庭餐廳、小商店與販賣生活必需品的超市外，其餘都是一般住家，是典型的住宅區，夜幕降臨之後便十分安靜。但只要離開這個區域，道路兩側的咖啡館、酒吧、餐廳內嘈雜的交談與音樂聲，吸引往來行人駐足。  
　　他們並肩穿越主要街道，沿著運河與橋梁信步而行，來到喀山大教堂附近。即使已過了用餐時間，一家頗負盛名的喬治亞餐館內還是相當熱鬧，歌手唱著輕快的民謠，顧客們跟著節奏一起手打拍子。  
　　水道與橋梁縱橫交錯是聖彼得堡最迷人的城市景觀，尤其黃昏時候夕陽映照在波光粼粼的水面，隨著時間推移，從玫瑰色漸變成紫藍、深紺，最後轉為濃黑，反射著街邊點點的燈火。

　　勇利手握牽繩，配合狗兒腳步走得忽快忽慢，偶爾因為馬卡欽突然的停駐讓兩人輕微碰撞，勇利只好一直道歉，最後他拉著維克多的手好讓他們的速度能保持一致。  
　　他其實沒怎麼在意，甚至有點享受這種肢體接觸，當然更喜歡被勇利拉著手。  
　　維克多喜歡勇利牽著自己的手的方式。  
　　沒有貼著掌心，只是用手指扣著，看上去似乎很容易掙脫。  
　　雖然在一些親密的互動上勇利還是顯得有些害羞，但兩人出門時總是由勇利主動牽起自己的手。  
　　他時不時會惡作劇性質地以指尖搔弄勇利的手心，怕癢的勇利會發出小小的驚呼並鬆開維克多使壞的手。  
　　「維克多！我說過這樣很噁心耶！」  
　　「誰叫勇利的反應這麼可愛，忍不住啊。」  
　　「啊──真是的。」勇利沒好氣地瞪了維克多，但看起來也不是真正生氣的樣子。  
　　重新牽起手時，勇利會稍微使力圈住維克多的手指，不讓他有再次搗亂的機會。維克多開心地任由對方的掌心貼著自己的，比指尖所能傳達的、更加炙熱的溫度在掌心之間流動，他故意忽視日本青年微微發紅的耳朵，拉著對方的手輕輕地晃呀晃。  
　　瞥見勇利嘴角勾起的弧度，心情十分美麗的維克多將臉蹭過去。  
　　「維克多你不要學馬卡欽啦。」

　　貴賓犬搖著尾巴往運河對面吠叫，小快步奔向不遠處的橋樑，兩人也跟著加快步伐，背後拖曳著長長的影子，在濕潤反光的石磚道一下糾纏一下分開。

 

 

04  
　　「維克多，怎麼又不吹頭髮？」  
　　「等勇利來幫我吹啊！」這個二十八歲的大男人頭上罩著一條毛巾，髮梢掛著水珠，滿臉笑嘻嘻的，還說得如此理所當然。  
　　日本青年一邊碎念著「要是感冒又得被雅可夫教練罵了」，十分認命地轉身拿了吹風機回到客廳，原本趴在沙發上玩手機的男子已經一臉乖巧地坐到了地板上，滿懷期待的冰藍色雙眼閃閃發亮，就像看到食物或牽繩的馬卡欽，差別在於維克多沒有尾巴。  
　　而只要維克多露出這種表情，勇利就無法拒絕。  
　　勇利坐到維克多身後的沙發，在打開吹風機之前用毛巾把頭髮上的水分吸掉。  
　　在幫維克多擦頭髮時，勇利不自覺地放輕了力道，俄羅斯人的銀髮與自己的黑髮相比之下要細軟柔順得多──除了天生的髮質，也歸功於主人孜孜不倦地保養──因為髮絲在手指耙梳時滑過指縫的觸感，勇利甚至迷上了幫維克多吹頭髮這件事。  
　　將吹風機調整至中溫，撥開微濕的髮絲從頭皮和髮根吹起，在每次手指接觸頭皮的時候以不輕不重的力道施加按摩，勇利知道維克多非常享受這個，常常捏著捏著就放鬆地睡著了。假如時間充裕，他也樂於延長按摩時間，再把睡得有些迷糊的男人半拖半哄地趕到床上。  
飽含水分而結成一束束的髮絲在熱風之下漸漸乾燥，恢復滑順、輕柔的狀態，在日光燈的照射下鍍了一層銀白色光暈。  
　　勇利的體溫和吹風機的熱度暖得維克多昏昏欲睡，吹整過程中身體漸漸往後仰倒，順道把頭擱在勇利的大腿上，雙手則不安分地朝對方的小腿肚又搓又捏。這都是多年鍛鍊下來的肌肉啊，手感十分之好。正當維克多陶醉忘我時，吹風機的嗡嗡聲停止了，對方的手指輕輕撥弄著自己的頭髮，將髮型簡單整理成原來的樣子。  
　　「好了。」勇利拍了拍維克多的肩膀，示意他起身。  
　　但這個人卻反過來用手臂緊緊箍著自己的腰，把臉埋在肚子磨蹭，半點都沒有要鬆開的意思。  
　　「維克多，放手。」  
　　「不─要─，」維克多拉長了字句說道，「好─想─睡─」  
　　「想睡就滾回房間睡。」  
　　「嗚嗚，勇利好狠心──我是你最喜歡的維克多啊！」  
　　「欸──我最喜歡的是比起維克多懂事乖巧又聽話的馬卡欽喔。」不遠處躺著的貴賓犬聽到有人喊自己的名字，搖了搖尾巴。  
　　「我太傷心了，我要哭了。」說完，還斷斷續續地發出嗚咽聲。  
　　怎麼會有這麼黏人、幼稚、愛撒嬌的人。看著打算耍賴到底的維克多，勇利無奈地想，但又不禁微笑起來。  
　　「好啦，快起來。」勇利像在安慰孩子般的輕撫著維克多的背部。想不到黏在身上的俄羅斯男子假哭聲更加響亮了。  
　　勇利任由懷中的男子製造噪音，一邊隨意揉著對方的銀髮，開口說道：「聽說髮色淺的人頭髮數量有十四萬根，比深色頭髮的人多了四萬根喔。」  
　　「這是要轉移話題嗎？我不會上當的喔。」維克多的回答多了賭氣的味道。  
　　「只是突然想到而已。」勇利手上的動作停了下來，換上憂心的口吻，「但維克多真的有十四萬根頭髮嗎？摸起來好像沒這麼多。」  
　　維克多的身子一僵，緩緩仰起頭。五官皺成一團可憐兮兮地控訴道：「勇利，你是不是恨我？」  
對方愁眉苦臉的樣子讓勇利笑了起來。  
　　「怎麼會呢？我最喜歡維洽了。」勇利低頭，嘴唇貼在維克多光潔的額頭上「啵」的一聲，接著拉開纏在自己身上的兩隻手臂，拿著濕毛巾和吹風機離開客廳。

　　莫名被撩了一把的俄羅斯男子看著對方離去的背影，三秒鐘後猛然從地板跳起，追了過去。


End file.
